


All of You

by LOTSlover



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan are forced to find shelter in an abandoned cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> Anything up through S1, Ep17 Deception

All of You

“We have to keep moving!” Richard told her, tightening his hold on her.

“I know…It’s alright…”

Kahlan gritted her teeth through the pain as they pushed their way through the darkening woods, the rolls of thunder growing louder and more violent as it echoed directly overhead. Lightning suddenly lit up the entire sky just then, flashing brightly and momentarily lighting their path.

Her leg throbbed painfully with every pounding step she took as her boots beat against the forest floor in an attempt to escape. She could feel blood trickling down her leg, mingling with the rain that was beginning to come down in torrential sheets, but she knew that they couldn’t slow down yet. 

Her lungs burned with every exerted gasp as they wound their way around trees, careening around large bushes and ducking under lowing lying limbs. A stitch suddenly grabbed her side, a sharp reminder of how long they’d been running now. 

Richard risked a quick glance back over his shoulder, sword still fiercely gripped in his hand, his other arm wrapped firmly around Kahlan’s waist. Their run-in with D’Haran soldiers had turned into a blood bath, thankfully more so for the soldiers than for them. Unfortunately, Kahlan had been injured before being forced into escaping into the safety of the woods.

“I think we finally lost them,” he shouted, fighting to be heard over the wind whipping through the trees that turned the feel of the falling rain against their skin into icy needles.

Lightning suddenly split the heavens, striking a nearby tree. “Kahlan! Watch out!” Richard shouted as he quickly turned his body in an attempt to shield her.

Kahlan hissed against the pain that lanced through her leg with the sudden unexpected movement, splinters instantly filling the air as the tree exploded. Flames shot up from the remains of the twisted trunk, smoke rising in curling white wisps only to be quickly smothered by the rain.

“We need to get out of this storm!” she yelled, brushing the splintered fragments off of her with a frustrated growl.

“There aren’t any wayward pines around here,” he frowned as he wiped the rain from his eyes. “We’ll have to find something else.”

Kahlan could feel her leg stiffening up as they ran, the muscles protesting to the stress she was putting on it. She cursed under her breath, furious with herself for having allowed that soldier to get a swing in like he had, slicing her thigh. She knew it was bad, but she couldn’t worry about it right now.

The rain began falling harder, soaking them to the bone with no shelter in sight and no sign of the storm ending anytime soon. With night quickly falling, they needed to find cover and get out of these wet clothes soon before they caught cold.

Richard knew that Kahlan couldn’t go on like this for very much longer. She was losing blood. He needed to get her away from the soldiers and out of the rain so he could take care of her leg. They needed to find something soon or those soldiers would be the least of his worries.

“Over there!” Kahlan suddenly called to him, pointing in front of them. 

Following where she indicated, Richard finally spotted a small cabin barely visible among the thick tangle of trees and brush. Drawing near, the cottage appeared to be in poor shape, probably abandoned long ago. He just hoped it would hold together at least through the stormy night.

Reaching the door, Kahlan tentatively knocked, hoping no one was home. The door creaked loudly as it slowly swung in, dark shadows and the thick smell of must greeting them. She brushed the cobwebs from her face as Richard helped her inside. She tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear as she tried to inspect their newfound shelter.

“Hello?” Kahlan called, not really expecting a response, but checking nonetheless.

“I don’t think there’s anyone here,” he said as he released his hold on her, his pack dropping to the wooden floor with a soft thud. “I’ll see if I can find some candles.”

Setting her pack down, Kahlan rubbed her arms in a futile attempt to ward off the chill that was settling into her bones. She fought to keep her teeth from chattering as she slowly made her way around the small room.

She ran her fingers through the heavy blanket of dust that coated the small table in the corner, relieved to find the place had been abandoned. Right now, she just wanted a warm fire and to get out of these wet clothes that clung to her like a second layer of skin.

A soft warm glow abruptly washed through the room as Richard lit some candles that he’d found. He made his way to the fireplace, relieved to find a pile of firewood stacked neatly beside it ready for use as if someone knew they would need it. Things were thankfully beginning to look up for them as he knelt down and began to build a fire.

Kahlan limped to the back room, finding a small bed and an armoire in the corner, but little else. There was no sign as to what had happened to the owner or where they might have gone. 

Sifting through the scant belongings that had been left behind, she was relieved to find a couple of nightshirts and a blanket. A warm tingling sensation suddenly erupted in her stomach at the thought of spending the night with Richard alone in a cabin before the fire with very little clothing on. Her throat suddenly went dry with the arousing thought, wishing once again that she was not who she was.

If she was just a normal woman, they could have the love and the life that they so badly wanted, but she wasn’t and she never would be. She was a Confessor and nothing in this world was going to change that no matter how badly she wanted it to.

Drawing a deep breath to strengthen her resolve, Kahlan collected the things she had found and went back to the main room. Coming around the corner, she found Richard slipping his vest off and laying it over a nearby chair to dry. She bit her bottom lip as she set the blankets and nightshirts on the table, forcing down the longing that constantly simmered in her heart.

“I found some things that we might be able to use,” she said, holding up the nightshirt to him. “It should keep us warm for the night.”

“Good; we need to get out of these wet clothes,” Richard replied. “And I need to tend to your leg before it gets infected.”

Looking down, Kahlan finally noticed the large tear in her skirt, bright red blood staining the once pristine white material. “It’s probably not as bad as it looks,” she said, trying her best to keep her voice even despite the warmth that was beginning to pulsate through her.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he firmly said, his voice as well as his stern expression leaving little room for argument. “Go change and I’ll gather the supplies from my pack.”

With a sigh of resignation, Kahlan took one of the soft gray nightshirts and retreated to the back bedroom again. She felt a nervous flutter erupt within her with the thought of Richard’s hands on her thigh, but she knew there was no getting around it.

It was hurting more than she cared to admit and the fact that it was still bleeding was not a good sign. She was sure that being forced to run through the woods to evade the remaining soldiers had not helped it in the least. 

She slowly began untying the laces of her dress, peeling off the soaked material. She shivered as the cool air came in contact with her wet skin, suddenly more than anxious to warm up by the fire.

She couldn’t stop the sharp hiss that slipped past her lips as she began to remove her boots and leggings. Looking at it now, she saw how deep the cut truly was, running from the outside of her thigh clear over to the top of her knee. She was thankful that it hadn’t been any worse or she never would’ve been able to escape into the woods with Richard.

“Kahlan, are you alright? Do you need help?”

The sound of his worried voice reached her ears and caused her to flush. The thought of him helping her undress was not helping her quivering insides that were already full of desire for her Seeker. She suddenly felt very warm, the chill seeping from her body with the thought.

“I’m fine…I’ll be right out,” she called back.

Pulling the nightshirt over her head, Kahlan did her best to keep from getting blood on it as she gingerly limped back into the main room. She stopped suddenly in her tracks, finding her Seeker with nothing but his pants on.

She watched as the flames from the fire cast a warm glow across his bronzed skin, highlighting the defined dips and curves of his toned body, the indent of his hips peeking out above his breeches. She drew a ragged breath as he absentmindedly raked his fingers back through his wet hair, his focus at that moment on the pile of supplies he’d gathered. 

Richard looked up to find her standing there staring at him, the nightshirt she was wearing doing little to conceal her feminine curves. He stared at her for a long moment, taking in her wet hair that clung to her shoulders, the way the nightshirt opened enough to allow a generous hint at the enticing valley between her breasts, the suggestive way the material grazed her thighs revealing her long legs.

Kahlan’s heart began to pound just with the way that he was staring at her alone. How much more electric would it be when he finally touched her? She wanted more than anything for the heated longing that she saw reflecting in Richard’s eyes at that moment to be communicated to her with his hands, his mouth. 

She could see his chocolate orbs darkening with a hunger that she only knew in her dreams, a passion so powerful that her body was beginning to beg for him to unleash it on her. Her tongue slipped out to wet her lips, the tension in the air suddenly becoming thick. She could’ve sworn she heard a soft moan escape his slightly parted lips as he stared so intently at her.

Kahlan felt her entire body suddenly tense as he slowly walked over to her, not a word being uttered between the two of them. Nothing needed to be said. It was burning like wildfire in their eyes and was already written on their hearts. It was just a matter of the physical expression now, overcoming the magic that forced their passion and love to remain bottled up inside of them, keeping them at arm’s length.

Coming to stand before her, Richard tentatively reached out, his fingers lightly tracing along the delicate curve of her face before pulling a wet strand of hair back and hooking it behind her ear. She forgot how to breathe as he stared into her eyes so full of longing for her that she nearly trembled from the sheer intensity residing there in those dark brown depths.

Kahlan found she couldn’t have torn her eyes away from his even if she had wanted to at that moment. It felt as if she was slowly being drawn inside of him, his soul beckoning her to come and know him, to take everything that he had of himself to offer her. 

It was as if his very soul was daring her magic to rise up and touch him, to reach inside and find that he already belonged to her. The vastness of the love for her that she saw residing there nearly made her dizzy, filling her up with a warmth so profound that she felt breathless from its sheer intensity.

Richard was mesmerized by her beauty, the intensity of the emotions swimming in her bright blue eyes. There was such a fierce longing simmering there in those depths, a passionate love for him and him alone begging to be released.

He swallowed hard has he forced down the overwhelming urge to kiss her, to finally unleash the desire for her that consumed every fiber of his being. He was aching for her to know him, every part of him; to know her so intimately, every part of her.

Standing here before the woman he loved more than life, he wanted nothing more than to make love to her. He no longer cared about her powers, was unafraid of her. He wanted to do battle with her magic, to face it head on once and for all. He wanted to show her deadly magic that he was stronger, his love more powerful. For her, he would win in the end.

Richard slowly leaned in, his gaze falling to her lips. He kissed her softly, his heart pounding with the sweet contact with her. Every time he kissed her it was like coming home. With her was where he knew he always belonged.

She kissed him in return, fighting back the urge to grab him, to kiss him the way that she so desperately wanted to, but she couldn’t allow it.

“I was so afraid I had lost you out there,” he softly admitted, his lips still hovering dangerously close to hers.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” she murmured, his nearness making her head spin.

Reaching down, he took her hand in his, leading her over to sit before the fire. A blanket that he had found was already laid out on the floor waiting for her. Gathering his supplies, he settled down in front of her.

Kahlan adjusted her nightshirt best she could, trying to give him enough room to work while still maintaining a measure of modesty. Dried crusted blood covered her lower leg as fresh blood began to ooze from the nasty gash in her thigh. She didn’t think she’d ever been more relieved to see Richard in that moment as he had cut down that soldier just before he’d had a chance to finish her off.

Richard poured water from his water skin onto a clean cloth before gently taking hold of her ankle. He carefully lifted her leg as he began to wash off the dried blood, worried about how much blood she had already lost. The gash was long and ugly, but he knew Zedd would be able to heal her once they met up with him.

Kahlan watched her Seeker as he tenderly worked to clean her leg, her fingers curling into the blanket beneath her. He was so handsome, his wet hair sticking out at odd angles, his gaze so intent as he took care of her. She bit her bottom lip, her pulse beginning to race as he slid his hand up her leg to her thigh.

He was everything that she so desperately wanted and he loved her in return despite her magic. It was a dream come true, but an ending that was just not meant to be.

She felt tears suddenly sting her eyes with the thought of never having the chance to love him the way that she wanted to, of truly knowing his love for her. She was desperate to know him, to feel what burned in his eyes for her, but she had to hold a part of herself back from him, never fully giving all of herself to him.

“Kahlan?”

Richard’s voice broke through her tormented thoughts, causing her to look up at him again. “What?”

“I asked if you were alright,” he repeated, his face lined with worry. “Am I hurting you?”

“No…why?”

“You have tears in your eyes,” he said, reaching up to capture a tear with his finger just as it broke free.

“I’m alright,” she looked away in embarrassment, wiping her eyes.

“I’ll work as fast as I can,” he promised her. “This is pretty bad. I wish Zedd was here to heal it for you.”

“No, you’re doing fine,” she quickly said. “Do whatever you need to do.”

Finally satisfied that he had cleaned her wound completely, Richard released his hold on her to find the salve. “This is going to sting,” he warned her.

“It’s alright, Richard,” she reassured him, curling her fingers even tighter into the blanket in anticipation. She remembered from before how much the salve burned, but she also knew how much it helped too. 

Kahlan couldn’t stop the hiss that suddenly escaped as she squeezed her eyes closed against the pain. It burned worse than the wound hurt, but she forced herself to take slow deep breaths, focusing instead on how his other hand was gently caressing her other leg in an effort to comfort her.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered as he continued to caress her other leg. “I’m almost done. I promise.”

“This is what I get for allowing that soldier to get a swing in like that,” she bitterly replied. “I knew better.”

“Why did you let your guard down like that?” he asked, hoping that talking would help keep her mind off the pain that he was causing her.

Kahlan tried to think up a viable excuse for her mistake, anything but the truth. Unfortunately, she couldn’t think of one at that moment with Richard’s hands on her leg like this. He was making it difficult to form coherent thoughts let alone words right now.

“I was worried about you,” she softly admitted, keeping her eyes focused at her wounded leg in order to avoid meeting his intense gaze.

Richard stared at her, fighting back the smile that struggled for release at the thought of her fearing for his safety during a battle. At the same time, he hated that he was the reason that she had been distracted. She needed to be focused on fighting and not where he was or how he was fairing.

On the other hand, how many countless times had he nearly had his head removed from his shoulders all because he had been worried about her during a fight?

“All done,” he said, wiping the salve from his fingers. “Just need to wrap it now.”

Kahlan was thankful he didn’t say anything more about it. She already felt foolish as it was admitting it. The look of understanding that had veiled his face helped ease her embarrassment some.

Richard was finding it harder and harder to keep his thoughts from turning heated as he began to wrap long strips of cloth around her thigh. The feel of her soft creamy skin beneath his fingers was nearly his undoing, knowing that she was barely wearing any clothing at all making it that much harder to control his need for her.

He fought to keep his breathing even, but every brush of his hand against her thigh sent tingles shooting up his spine. He scooted closer to her as he worked his way up her thigh, accidently pushing her nightshirt even further up.

Kahlan flushed with the feel his hands so gentle against her leg, his body so close now that his scent was making her heart begin to race. They were practically sharing the same breath now, his face so close to hers as he took his time taking care of her.

It felt as if the fire blazing before them was suddenly shifting, moving to encompass them as well. She couldn’t stop herself as her hand reached out to lightly run her fingers along his cheek before caressing down his chest.

Richard’s hands suddenly paused in their task, his throat a desert at the feel of her fingers gliding along his chest. He wanted her to touch him, longed for her to explore every part of him. He wanted to remove her nightshirt, to lay her down beneath him and explore every inch of her as well.

He forced himself to finish dressing her wound, praying that she wouldn’t stop when he was done bandaging her leg. He only wanted more, his body demanding so very much more of her.

Unable to resist, Kahlan slowly leaned in, her eyes falling closed as her cheek brushed tenderly against his. Her nearness alone was almost making him lightheaded with desire, her touch making his need for her burn a fiery inferno within his core.

His breathing was growing more ragged by the moment as she caressed his cheek with her own, her head turning, her lips softly brushing against his face as they just absorbed each other’s nearness. He attempted to fight back the fierce arousal that was beginning to tremble through him, but it was pointless. This was the woman he loved, that he wanted more than life itself.

He dipped his head as he turned towards her, his mouth searching out hers as her warm breath pulsated softly against his skin. His nose gently caressed hers as he forced himself to give her a chance to change her mind, but then she kissed him and he could hold back no longer.

His hand suddenly found her other thigh again, caressing it as his other hand slid up into her hair. He deepened the kiss as he began pouring himself into her. This was his one chance to show her how much he loved her and he was not about to waste it or hold anything back.

His tongue began to dance with hers as he pulled her closer, her hands sliding up his back and into his hair. He never wanted this moment to end as he retreated, gasping for air only to drink even more of her in. He kissed along her jaw and down her throat, her head falling back as he pulled her nightshirt off of her shoulder giving him more of her to explore.

His name was a soft gasping plea on her lips, urging him on and making his heart race with thrilling anticipation. He could scarcely believe that this was happening, that Kahlan was allowing things to go this far. 

He silently begged her not to pull away from him, to not try to stop what they both wanted more than anything. He was more than prepared to give her all of himself, to prove to her magic that his love for her was all-consuming. He was so desperate to show her as well, to express with his body what beat in his heart.

All coherent thought was swiftly being lost as he kissed along her collarbone, his lips and tongue slowly trailing along her throat. Kahlan knew she needed to push him away, to stop this, but how? This was the man she loved above all else, that consumed her dreams as well as her heart.

She suddenly turned her head, her lips capturing his in a heated rush. She pulled him closer, her fingers pressing deeply into the muscles of his back. She wanted this, wanted him now. Her body was demanding it as arousal thrummed forcefully through her veins. His kisses grew harder, more urgent with every passing moment, his hands finding the hem of her nightshirt.

Kahlan’s hands were suddenly on his, causing a sharp pang of sadness to erupt in his chest. But instead of stopping him, she began to help him lift the nightshirt from her body, raising her arms as he removed it.

Richard paused to caress her beautiful face, gazing into her eyes before kissing her again. Her hands settled on this neck, pulling him with her as she lay down on the blanket. Her wounded leg was quickly forgotten as he settled over her, his mouth seeking out her breasts.

Kahlan arched her back at the sensation of his hot mouth on her chest, her fingers raking through his hair and tugging on the strands. She gasped and moaned with his focused attention on her, her legs sliding up to cradle him. Her thigh throbbed painfully, but the heated passion that Richard was stirring within her was quickly making her forget all about it. 

Richard’s heart thundered in his chest as he continued his tortuous assault with his mouth, his hands exploring and stroking her perfect form. He had dreamed of this for so long and now it was becoming a reality. Her panting moans thrilled his soul knowing that he was the one bringing her such intense pleasure, he was the one she wanted above all else.

His body was on fire for her as she began to pull on the laces of his breeches, her desperation to feel him deep inside of her driving her mad. He paused to help her remove his pants, anxious to have nothing keeping them being skin against skin.

Supporting himself with his forearms, he brushed his lips gently against hers, his heart thundering in his chest with the thought of being buried within her hot depths, of being joined together at long last. He nuzzled his nose against hers, their eyes silently speaking what lived in their hearts for one another.

He tenderly kissed her forehead, down her nose to her lips once more as he suddenly shifted his hips. Kahlan’s head fell back, a sharp gasp piercing the air as he entered her. He forced himself to pause despite his body’s overpowering need to move, giving her a chance to adjust to the feel of him. He pressed his forehead against her cheek, the intense emotion of being with her like this, the feeling of being surrounded deep inside of her overwhelming his senses. 

It nearly brought tears to his eyes to finally be with his Kahlan, to at last demonstrate his love for her.

Kahlan grasped his face, pulling him into a fiery kiss as he began to move within her. She suddenly broke the kiss as he gripped her thigh, bending her leg up more. A throaty cry of his name filled the room as he sank even deeper into her core. The storm raged outside as he made love to his beloved, the thunder rolling, the wind pounding against the walls of the small cabin as he moved over her. 

The fire crackled and popped, mingling with the sensual sounds of their panting breaths, their shared gasps of pleasure. Slow and tender gradually became more heated, more intense as their passion for each other began to explode around them like fireworks.

Kahlan gripped at him, her body on fire with the love she felt for this man moving over her. She clawed at the hardened planes of his back as he took her, his hungry kisses devouring her whole. Sweat trickled down his back and between her breasts, thunder crashing outside as their own private fiery storm of passion exploded on the floor before the fireplace.

“Come, Kahlan…come for me…please,” he heatedly panted, clutching her to him. “Show me…I want all of you, Kahlan…all of you…”

Kahlan bit her bottom lip as she fought to hold in the magic swarming inside of her, begging for release, but her grip was slipping as he nipped at her skin, taking her pleasure higher and higher. She was unable to hold it in any longer as his thrusts came faster and harder. 

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his teeth grazing along her skin. She suddenly came with a powerful rush, her magic and her release crashing together in a fierce flood of unbridled ecstasy.

“Richard,” she cried, her eyes swirling to inky black, her body trembling violently with the force of her intense release.

Her magic swept through him, mirroring the fierce storm outside as it searched for his soul, but was unable to find it. His heart and soul already belonged to her. Finding nothing to take, it disappeared as quickly as it had come. 

Richard suddenly came as well, her name torn from his lungs as he collapsed on top of her. Kahlan wrapped her arms around him, tears spilling down her cheeks as she held his shuddering body to her, guilt stricken with what she had just done. 

He sought out her lips as he fought to catch his breath, needing to taste her again. “Kahlan, it’s alright…I’m fine,” he whispered, suddenly becoming fearful as he tasted the salty tears on her face. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

He kissed her softy, gently, wanting to erase her fears as well as her tears. She caressed his back, relieved to find that her magic had not taken him. He loved her more than her magic. There could be no greater or more powerful love than that.

“No, Richard…” she softly cried, overwhelmed by his love for her. “I love you…so much. I was so afraid…I just can’t lose you.”

“I love you, Kahlan…all of you,” he whispered, kissing her again. “Your magic had nothing to take.”

“I love all of you too,” she softly smiled through her tears.

Richard smiled softly against her lips as he kissed her deeply, tenderly, already growing more than anxious to make love to her again. Thunder continued to rumble outside, rain beating mercilessly against the cabin as he began to trail kisses along the column of her slender neck, his hands beginning to explore all of her once more.

 

**THE END**


End file.
